


Hard Time

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Crack, House Cleaning, PMSing, Romantic shit, and yes they're young in this universe, irritable!Pam, just girly things, pamsioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Pam always gives Siouxsie ahard timewhen she’s PMSing.
Relationships: Pam Hogg/Siouxsie Sioux





	Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> written back in 2015

“Siouxsie, you’re a dirty fucker!” exclaimed Pam.

Who was picking up the brunette’s clothes in their bedroom. The two were happily ever after as a married couple, but once Pam started PMSing, she was kind of a bitch. The blonde femme would make Siouxsie’s life a living hell, even if it was just house chores. Sioux was in for a surprise. 

“Oi Pammy, simmer down! Just tell me to pick up after myself, okay?” Siouxsie replied in a soft voice.

“I have been telling you to pick up after yourself, you cunt! And why are the dishes still in the sink…? I told you to wash them an hour ago and you still wouldn’t do it…once again, I’m going to be stuck doing the dishes today, while you sit here in your own mess, playing your stupid computer games!” Pam continued to nag.

“Okay, I’ll do it” Siouxsie lashed and got up so she can do the dishes like her wife had asked. (Mainly so she could shut her up, over one simple thing.) Pam isn’t like this when she isn’t PMSing, though. She’s usually a sweet and cheerful soul, that wouldn’t bitch or moan about anything. But it’s like her ordinary soul jumps out of her body and gets replaced with a bitchy one, before her period starts. So Siouxsie still loves her and knows it’s just an average behavioral thing, that’s making Pam go haywire like this. 

Though, the funny thing is, Siouxsie never gets like this when she’s PMSing. Never. She can take control of her body and tough it out, unlike her wife. And she doesn’t drink as much as Pam does but Pam could say the same thing about Siouxsie; where the brunette smokes too much and stinks up the house with cigarettes. 

Moments later, Sioux was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Peacefully. Until she heard another nag attack from Pam in the living room. Since their place was small and the kitchen was adjacent to each other.

“Eww, don’t put your fucking porno inside here…gross! Store it in a place where I don’t look or something, at least! For fuck’s sake…” Pam went on.

“Sorry Pammy, I will…and don’t throw them away, please!” Siouxsie pleaded, while scrubbing the plate thoroughly with soap and water.

“I won’t but I might if you don’t hide this shite, because nobody wants to see this preposterous nonsense” Pam looked at the pornographic DVDs in disgust and immediately got back to cleaning their cabinets. 

She put the explicit DVDs on the counter where Siouxsie was, and folded each towels in the cabinet, nice and neat. That was until, she found another pornographic thing. But this time it was a photo of herself, naked, and spread out on the bed. 

“Yah! What the fuck is this?…Siouxsie! Stop what you’re doing and get over here!” Pam yelled in a pissed manner.

Siouxsie sighed and dropped the dishes in the water-filled sink, so she can walk over to Pam; who was completely a moody nuisance and startled by something. 

When the brunette walked over to a blushing but angry Pam, she smirked. 

Pam seemed to be utterly embarrassed by this.

“Siouxsie, what the fuck is this?!? Why did you make a fucking print out of this photo of me, you fucking pervert!” Pam threw the nude photo of herself at Siouxsie. 

“Oh come on, Pammy! You look so sexy in that photo…that’s why, I had to make one…” Siouxsie giggled and picked up the print.

“No, no, no! I’m not fond of this at all. You need to get rid of it, right now!” Pam remarked, but got back to working on the cabinets. 

The platinum blonde scrubbed the wooden cabinet harshly with disgust, embarrassment, and anger. But little did she know it was just the hormonal changes, and she probably wouldn’t even care about the photo if she saw it. Furthermore, normal and bubbly Pammy would probably frame it in the hallway or look at it later on for experimental purposes. That’s how different she is right now, and she’s in slight pain. 

It’s like she’s suffering from dissociative identity disorder, but it’s only split into two personalities; one that’s happy and one that’s an angry bitch. Nothing like bipolarity. Just a hormonal DID. Post-menstrual times are Pam’s weakness, that’s for sure. Including, the alcohol. 

“You know what! You can throw away all of my porno instead…and I’ll just keep this photo of you. How about that?” Siouxsie made a deal, but Pam denied it. 

“No, forget it! Throw it away!” Pam replied, sternly. 

“Oh please, love! I promise, I’ll hide it so you won’t see it…okay!”

“No! Decision is final. Get rid of it, now!” 

“I’ll take you out to dinner tonight”

“Oh my god! Really?!?”

“Yes, I’ll even take you to the theatre afterwards. How about that?” 

“Well, it’s been a while since your dishrag-arse did something nice for me, so it’s a deal! But only if you promise to finish the dishes for me and I’ll partake, but if you don’t…I won’t go out and I’ll burn that picture, got it?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Right after Pam’s agreement, Siouxsie got back to washing the dishes. Her mood didn’t change that much, but she was calm, once her wife volunteered to take her out to dinner plus a movie. 

Not a bad deal after all. 


End file.
